whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zombie attack vs. the Deadliest warriors
Perhaps we shall start the story when we go back to the past. It was back in those times when a prophecy was told that when the dead rise from their graves, only the deadliest of the dead can beat the hell out of them... We shall start from the point when Alexander was in a war against the vampire Vlad Tepes. On that bloody dusk, Vlad the Impaler was embroiled in a joust with Alexander. Unfortunately, his seven foot halberd cannot certainly match the eighteen foot sarissa. And the impaler was impaled '''on the spot, knocking him off of his horse and forcing him to die standing, pinned to the ground like all his victims. And that was when a prophecy was fulfilled: should the Impaler die the same death his victims suffered on the very ground where they were brutally executed, they were all doomed to get off their stakes and forever hunt the brains of the living. On a bloody morning a week after this, Hannibal Barca marched across the damp grasslands of Africa, he saw a bunch of decomposing Ottomans walk his way. He then charged toward it on his elephant, crushing the reanimated corpses in his way, while his army slaughtered the enemy left and right. However, one of them was gashed by the rotten teeth of a flying head, which crashed and shattered like a broken melon on impact, and the unfortunate victim collapsed to the ground and, in a few seconds, joined the undead legion, leaving Hannibal no choice but have him crushed as well after hearing the reanimated Carthaginian moan for brains and stumble toward the rest of them. Unfortunately, the rest of his army fell as well for this horrid curse, and soon, Hannibal, with a heavy heart, left the scene with his only soldier left: Syrius the elephant A bunch of celts were walking toward the camp of Julius Caesar, going ahead of the Carthaginian general. On their way toward the camp, however, they saw a bunch of walking corpses who seem muslim, as they charged toward the undead, decapitating the enemy, they were shocked to see the rolling heads jump for them, and unfortunately for their queen Boudicca, she was bitten in the head by an active head. She slashed the head in half vertically before she collapsed and became a living corpse. The celts knew what they had to do, and upon the moaning of their queen of brains, the last thing her vacant stare saw was a lancea that embedded into her forehead. The 19 celts wept as they buried their audacious queen on the spot before moving on. It turns out that, a few kilometers away, Julius Caesar has a war of his own, as he was puzzled that, whenever a soldier from the "legion of pluto" bit someone, their victims also join the undead as well. As the sun started to rise, Julius Caesar, in anger, buried a pilum into the face of the last carcass before walking away from the scene. A few kilometers to the west of Caesar, Spartacus and his gladiators planned to charge for the tyrant of Rome. However, they were hindered by a bunch of rotting corpses. By the end of the fight, the 19 gladiators walked away from the carnage, leaving the mashed up bloody corpses, with a decapitated Spartacus among the carcasses. Somewhere else, William I the Conqueror and his men were taking a walk by the hillside, and suddenly, his men reported that some strange bloody people are walking toward them. After an hour, the bastard of Normandy walked away from his men, who were reduced to bloody mush. Somewhere else, 20 Genoese Crossbowmen who are employed in the English army were embroiled in a war against an undead army. By the end, they left, feeling that the death of their valiant leader is better than getting themselves all killed. A few kilometers to the east, 20 Rajput warriors were marching through a forest. And in just an hour, only 19 Rajputs made it out of the forest alive, whilst their leader, whose head was slashed to pieces, was lying amongst the remains of the "Shiva demons" who rose up from the marsh. In the higher mountains, Genghis Khan and his mongol horde also clashed with rotting ottoman turks, with only Genghis riding off alive away from the scene. He would never forget this day when he saw carcasses that turned anything they bit, whether man or horse, into one of them. In the mountains of the Thermopylae where so much blood was shed a year ago, Leonidas and his 19 spartans were training in the mountains. They never knew that on that day, yet another war is to be fought, and never did they know that Hades will grasp Leonidas's soul that day. And that night, the Macedonian Conqueror, who had just claimed the Wallachian territory, saw a few rotting corpses decked out in the exact same outfits as the corpses he saw impaled in the forest of the insane Vlad Tepes. And indeed, he saw, among the dead, a strange titan who reached at least seven feet, dressed in a scottish manner and chainmail. Alexander thought that it would be a piece of cake to get rid of some meddling fools who seem to have no real conciousness, but soon, he found out that he was the only one of his men alive, while his army was reduced to a bunch of undead freaks. Left with no other choice, he took a torch, burned down the entire village with all its reanimated inhabitants, and rode off on his horse Bucephalus. Fortunately, his best friend, Hephaistion, was still safe in Babylon, that is, if it was not invaded yet, and fortunately, it wasn't invaded...yet. After a long story of some sort in where the armies met and teamed up to survive the zombie apocalypse (I am too lazy to find a way of how they managed to find a way around their various language, customs, etc., so you can write the story), they have made a hideout, defending themselves from the walkers. After some years, they found out that about a horde of the last 10000 zombies were swarming a mile away, targeting their hideout. They devised a plan to dispatch the zombies immediately, although they had a feeling that a lot of them wouldn't survive... But before we begin the true simulation, we are to see the weapons that each warrior will bring into the battlefield '''Minions: Generals: